


The Nightmare

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Demons, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Embedded Images, Fanart, Inspired by Art, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Sleep, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky recreate The Nightmare, a 1781 oil painting by artist  Johann Heinrich Henry Fuseli.It depicts a sleeping woman in the throes of a nightmare with a demonic incubus crouched upon her torso.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50223758966/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
